oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Clue scroll
:Perhaps you are looking for the Treasure Trails Guide? A clue scroll is a reward that can be obtained randomly from killing monsters, playing minigames, looting implings, fishing, woodcutting, or mining. Clue scrolls are the starting point of Treasure Trails - rewarding treasure hunts throughout Old School RuneScape. There are six different levels of Clue scrolls, the higher level ones having a wider variety of rewards. After the update of 18 June 2015 it is now possible to have one Clue scroll of each tier at a time, while previously you could not get any clue scroll at all if you already had one, until you completed it or dropped it. Players can use the right-click "check" option on a Clue scroll to check the number of steps they have completed on the Treasure Trail. If you have dropped the prior clue scroll while having done some of the steps on that, the next clue scroll you get will have retained the prior one's steps. It should be noted, that if a player dies in the Wilderness with a clue scroll in level 20 or higher Wilderness, it '''WILL DISAPPEAR '''regardless of whether it's a PvP death or not, unless it is an item kept on death or if the player has a clue box; otherwise, the clue scroll will disappear entirely. In lower Wilderness however (level 20 or lower), in PvP death, an unprotected clue scroll will stay on the ground for up to 1 hour. The same goes for reward caskets. If you die in lower Wilderness to a monster you will always keep the clue whether protected or not. Beginner clue scroll (level 0) Beginner clue scrolls are always easy, short, and without risk. Beginner clue scrolls are the only level of clue scrolls available to free-to-play players. Additionally, all of the rewards from beginner clue scrolls are free-to-play items. Easy clue scroll (level 1) Easy clue scrolls are usually easy, short and without risk. These clues can be obtained as a drop from lower level monsters, pickpocketing H.A.M. members, or from Managing Miscellania. Possible rewards from easy clue scroll are the trimmed variants of bronze, iron, and black armour. A good, consistent source of easy clues can be done the following: *Goblins - Goblins drop easy clue scrolls at a 1/128 drop rate. Their low hitpoints and great numbers in a tight space make it very easy for players to get clue scrolls this way. *H.A.M members - H.A.M members have the highest easy clue scroll drop rate, at a rate of 1/50. You can reduce your chances of being kicked out of the hideout by wearing full H.A.M. robes as well having high Thieving and Agility levels. *Ring of wealth (i) Thugs - Just past the Wilderness gate in Edgeville Dungeon, 1/64 drop rate. Medium clue scroll (level 2) Medium clue scrolls are slightly more complex, featuring coordinate clues. Killing Pyrefiends is a fast way to obtain a level 2 clue. A good, consistent source of medium clues can be done the following: *Killing guards - Guards can drop medium clues, have very low hitpoints and have a drop rate of 1/128 (0.78%)(universally). With the Falador medium diary complete, Falador guards have a drop rate of 11/1280 (0.86%). *Killing dagannoths - Dagannoths in the Lighthouse and Catacombs of Kourend are highly aggressive, easy to kill and there are plenty of them, requiring less attention than killing guards. *Looting eclectic implings - Eclectic implings have the highest medium clue scroll drop rate, at a rate of 1/25. While relatively expensive if buying the jars in bulk, players with 50+ Hunter can catch Eclectic implings at a fairly decent rate. Hard clue scroll (level 3) Hard clue scrolls are usually longer and harder, often involving clues with medium/high level quests to access the area the clue sends you. Coordinate clues will always summon a Zamorak wizard (inside the wilderness) or a Saradomin wizard (outside the wilderness) excluding one in the duel arena. Both wizards use magic, while the Saradomin wizard can use poisonous melee. Level 3 clue scrolls are usually more rewarding, since they include rune items, and the more expensive Treasure Trail rewards (such as 3rd age equipment). A good, consistent source of hard clues can be done the following: *High level Slayer monsters - most monsters that the highest-level Slayer masters (Nieve and Duradel) assign usually drop hard clues. *Killing Hellhounds - Hellhounds have the highest hard clue drop rate, at a rate of 1/64. Killing Hellhounds in the Wilderness with a Ring of wealth (i) will double that to a drop rate of 1/32. *Killing Skotizo - Skotizo has a 100% drop rate for a hard clue scroll, although it requires a dark totem, which can be time consuming to obtain. Elite clue scroll (level 4) Elite clue scrolls requires numerous skills and quests, and are very hard and most exhausting clues. There is a possibility to encounter the Bandosian Guard or Armadylian Guard during coordinate clues. A good, consistent source of elite clues can be done the following: *Looting Barrows chests - 1/33 drop rate when all six brothers are killed. *Killing Skotizo - Skotizo has a 1/5 drop rate for an elite clue scroll, although it requires a dark totem, which can be time consuming to obtain. *Killing Zulrah - Zulrah has a 1/75 drop rate for an elite clue scroll, and depending on the players stats and techniques, can be killed faster than looting the Barrows chest. *Killing Vorkath - Vorkath has a 1/65 drop rate for an elite clue scroll. Although it takes longer to kill, Vorkath is considered much easier and more profitable. Master clue scroll (level 5) Master clue scrolls are obtainable by trading one of each clue level (easy, medium, hard and elite) to Watson, who is found in the northern house with a loom, just west of the Hosidius House bank in Great Kourend. They are also obtainable from completing Treasure Trails themselves, with the following drop rates: *Easy: 1/50 *Medium: 1/30 *Hard: 1/15 *Elite: 1/5 Master clues require even higher stats and more quest access, and will often involve high-level/hard to get gear to complete emote clues. List of clue scroll dropping monsters Rewards Trivia *It is possible, though extremely rare, for the player to receive the same clue multiple times in a row, regardless of occurrence. Category:Items